Anjo Gótio
by anatanotenshi
Summary: Um Duo frio. Um Heero sorridente. Um Duo de cabelos soltos. Um Heero compreensível. Tantas coisas estranhas, mas que, no fim, não são nada engraçadas... pois a dor da alma é pior do que a do corpo.


Em primeiro lugar, os personagens usados nessa fic não pertencem a mim.

Em seungdo lugar, queri deixar bem claro que essa história aborda assuntos homossexuais, incesto, estrupo, entre outros do gênero. Sendo assim, quem quiser sequir em frente a porta está aberta, e aos que não querem digo o mesmo. Todos têm o direito de livre arbítrio e de ir e vir.

Em terceiro lugar, algumas personagens sofreram alterações um tanto quanto drásticas, como Heero e Duo.

Bem, é só isso; bjus. -

Anjo Gótico

Capítulo 1

Segunda-feira. Volta às aulas. Adoro essa data. Pode até parecer estranho, mas é isso que eu acho. Talvez você também achasse isso se vivesse a minha vida. Mas para isso teria que me apresentar e sou péssimo em apresentações. Posso dizer-lhe apenas que sou Hanna. Meu sobrenome? Bem, esse é inválido já que não considero meus parentes como família. E não, não sou uma menina. Apenas minha mãe que tem uma fascinação imensa por meninas e, infelizmente, não foi assim que nasci.

Paro em frente ao gigantesco portão daquela escola. Eram tão grandes e bonitos... estranho alguém reparar nos portões de uma escola ou de qualquer outra construção, mas, para mim, aqueles portões representavam salvação. Uma falsa salvação, mas que mesmo assim amenizava a dor que dilacera meu peito. Recomeço a andar e entro naquela gigantesca construção que me dá uma reconfortante sensação de paz e segurança.

Vou andando pelos corredores e paro em frente a porta da minha nova sala de aula. "2o ano" dizia uma plaquinha pregada no topo da porta Respirei fundo e entrei. Sentei-me na última carteira, como de costume. Gostava dos últimos lugares, pois, apesar dos alunos que sentarem nos mesmos serem muito bagunceiros, respeitavam aqueles que precisavam de privacidade, ao menos naquele colégio. Alguns minutos depois bate o sinal e o professor entra na sala de aula, levando imediatamente uma bolada de papel na cabeça. Os professores já estavam acostumados. No primeiro dia de aula era sempre assim: uma bolada de papel na cabeça. Era como um tipo de "bem-vindo, cara, já faz muito tempo".

As apresentações começaram e logo após o professor deixou o resto de seu horário livre. Não entendia o porque daquela escola ser tão diferente e estranha. A recepção dos alunos era feita no último horário!

O dia todo passou como um borrão. Os poucos que tentarão se aproximar de mim foram rapidamente repelidos pelo olhar frio que eu possuía, assim como o jeito de pedra de gelo.

-Ei, gatinha, faz assim não! – disse um daqueles brutamontes de time de basquete enquanto postava uma das mãos na minha cintura. Estremeci com as lembranças que vieram assombrar minha mente de novo. A dor. A humilhação. Os insultos. Não percebi quando peguei sua mão e quebrei seu pulso. Foi um instinto, apenas isso. Ele não tinha o direito de me tratar assim! – AAHHH! SUA VADIA! MEU PULSO! VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU PULSO! DESGRAÇADA! – gritava ele de dor. Um calafrio passou por minha coluna só de lembrar o que aconteceria comigo quando meus pais solbessem. Virei-me de costas e simplesmente fui embora deixando-o com sua dor; afinal, ele nunca iria parar e prestar atenção na minha!

Já era o último horário e todos fomos para a sala de multimídia, onde ocorria a recepção dos alunos. Exasperava-me. Dentro de pouco tempo estaria novamente lançado aos braços deles. Não, não, não, não...

Uma mão tocou em meu ombro e virei-me pra trás, vendo-me obrigado a erguer o rosto para poder encarar a face do garoto que tocou-me, sendo que o mesmo era bem mais alto que eu.

-Você por acaso é a menina de saia preta que quebrou o pulso de um garoto ainda pouco? – senti um calafrio transpassar minha coluna. A voz dele era absurdamente baixa e calma. Olhei ao redor e comprovei que realmente era a única criatura que estava usando uma saia preta. Ninguém mais usava essa cor na escola. Odiava ter que usar saia, mas era isso ou mais tempo ainda nas mãos deles...

-S-sim... – alei enquanto minha bochechas coravam entre as madeixas enormes de meu cabelos, que possuía uma farta franja escondendo meus olhos dourados.

-D-desculpe, eu... eu n-não pretendia... – ele calou-me pousando suavemente dois de seus dedos em meus lábios.

-Não se preocupe. Mas gostaria que você me dissesse o que ele te fez. – disse enquanto sorria abertamente. Ergui minha cabeça que não fazia a mínima idéia de ter abaixo e o encarei nos olhos.

Desviei meu olhar daquelas belas orbes cor de mel e fechei meus olhos. Respirei fundo e reassumi minha postura fria e indiferente. Abri os olhos e o encarei. Viu um leve tremor passar por seu corpo.

-Apenas queria usar-se de meu corpo para alívio próprio, nada de incomum nessa sociedade que não pensa em nada mais além de seu próprio prazer. – falei sem desviar meus olhos.

Vi ele desviar seus olhos dos meus e fixa-los em meus cabelos. Estendeu as mãos e os tocou. Levou-os até si, deixando que escorregassem por seus dedos. Quando chegaram até a altura de seu rosto, vi-o cheira-los de olhos fechados e depois solta-los, fazendo com que realcançassem a linha de minha cintura.

-Eles têm um cheiro bom. Parece com o seu. – disse fazendo-me corar novamente. Mas o que estava acontecendo ali, afinal? Eu nunca tinha demonstrado emoção alguma!

Virei-me e segui para as últimas cadeiras da sala e sentei-me ali, no meio dos meninos. Dos que eram do mesmo sexo que eu, mas nunca imaginariam que eu era um garoto, como eles, ainda mais usando aquelas roupas femininas, com cabelos enormes, corpo magro, delicado e com algumas curvas, principalmente a da minha cintura.

A palestra terminou e não tive a intromissão daquele garoto na minha vida miserável nenhuma outra vez. Sai da escola. Tudo voltava a ser como sempre foi. Via os portões que me protegiam serem deixados para trás e logo meus olhos ficaram mais frios ainda. Olhei para frente e segui meu caminho de volta para casa, com a cabeça baixa, deixando que meu longos e cheirosos fios negros escondessem meu rosto. Travei. Cheirosos? Desde quando eu pensava isso? Definitivamente o encontro com aquele garoto não tinha sido uma boa coisa, principalmente pelo meu coração, que jurava não mais possuir, ter disparado com uma vida tão intensa que não poderia ser minha.


End file.
